


Soldier, Poet, King

by SariiaMidnes



Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Angst, Dragon!Chan, Knight!Jisung, M/M, Mage!Changbin, Magic, Multi, Sad, Sad Ending, prince!Chan
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-06
Updated: 2019-04-06
Packaged: 2020-01-05 14:12:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,267
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18367625
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SariiaMidnes/pseuds/SariiaMidnes
Summary: A soldier, a poet, a king.----------Hi this an exscuse for me to write a sad story about they boyos based off of a sing that ive been listening to on repeat recently. Sksksksksks sorry about this in advance.





	Soldier, Poet, King

**Author's Note:**

> Song: Soldier, Poet, King - The Oh Hellos

There will come a soldier,  
who carries a mighty sword.  
He will tear your city down,  
o lei, o lai, o lord.

Jisung had never been to the castle before. He had heard that it was grand. With large stained glass windows and dragonstone walls. Even though dragonstone was rare, of course the royal family would have access to most of it. They were dragons after all. 

O lei, o lai, o lei, o lord

A long time ago humans had almost wiped out magical creatures. The dragons rose up and led the rebellion that that killed most of the human race. They had even been enslaved at one point, but around a thousand years ago, humans were set free by the dragon ruling at the time. Jisung, being a human of distant dragon descent, was permitted to join the royal army to train to be the prince's personal guard. Armed with his father's sword that had been in the family since the rebellion of dragons, Jisung meekly made his way through the crowds of people to the castle and to his future. 

He will tear your city down,  
o lei, o lai, o lord.

The castle burned in front of him, hair ruffled by the strong breeze created by the burning building in front of him. He remembered so long ago how the castle had stood so tall and majestic. He had walked in to the start of the rest of his life. He was now standing in front of it at the start of the end.

There will come a poet  
whose weapon is his word.  
He will slay you with his tongue,  
o lei, o lai, o lord

Changbin was prince Chan's advisor and onhand mage. He was the right hand man to the prince and someone that the prince trusted with his life. Changbin had heard that the prince was soon to get a new personal guard. He and the prince would meet the new boy and get to know him as he went through his training. Something about strengthening trust and bonds needed between the prince and his two people closest to him. The boy was said to have a dragon sword. A strong weapon that could kill dragons, humans and magical creatures alike. Only the most powerful dragons were able to make and weld them. The boy obviously had powerful blood coursing through him, but Changbin did too. Even the simplest of words imbued with powerful magic. 

O lei, o lai, o lei, o lord

Changbin had come from a long line of mages. His family having systematically bred faeries into their lineage to keep the magic they had strong. Changbin's ancestor had been the first dragon king's resident magician. A male fae who had taken one of the few humans who had helped out with the rebellion as his wife. His family was sworn to serve the royal family. And while he had started doing so because it was his duty, he had quickly grown fond of the prince. He would do anything for his prince. His Chan.

He will slay you with his tongue,  
o lei, o lai, o lord

The castle was burning. Changbin had to find the prince. Simple words. Simple spells. He had to save his energy for his prince. Everything was hectic and people were running for their lives. He was too, then he saw Jisung. Sword dripping blood. There he stood, hair being whipped up in the breeze. Both stood in front of the place that marked the beginning of the rest of their lives as well as the end. Simple spells and simple words.

There will come a ruler,  
Whose brow is laid in thorn.  
Smeared with oil like David's boy,  
O lei, o lai, o lord.

Chan was excited to spend the rest of his life with his two best friends. A boy of powerful dragon descent, and another of powerful fae descent. His boys. Changbin and Jisung. His boys. Sure they were stuck with him until the day he died, but he was sure that they wouldn't mind too much. They loved him as much as he loves them. 

Smeared with oil like David's boy  
O lei, o lai, o lei, o lord

Chan had known growing up that he would never be like other kids. His crown sat heavy on his head. He would never have friends or be able to run around the lower town like other kids. He had reserved himself to that fate. The product of a long line of royal blooded dragons, Chan was the next in line to inherit the throne. But that was ok. He knew that he was to have two boys that would be by his side for the rest of his life. Honestly he felt bad. Who would want to be stuck with him for the rest of their lives? They would be magically bound to Chan until he himself dies. He would try his best to make sure that they didn't hate every second they had to spend with him. 

O lei, o lai, o lei, o lai, o lord  
He will tear your city down

Chan watched as his home burned to the ground. He had to find his boys. He had heard that someone in the castle had caused the destruction. A human had leaked info of guard schedules. Where his boys would be and where he would be at what time. Chan just wanted to make sure that everyone was okay. He saved who he could but as he clawed his way out of the crumbling building, he saw Jisung. His sweet sweet Jisung. He ran to reach him before any harm could come to him, but before he could reach his Jisung, he had spun around and lashed out. He should have thought this through better. His Jisungie was probably scared. This was his fault. Not his Jisungie's. Only his. He just had to get to Changbin so his boys wouldn't have to suffer for Chan's mistake.

O lei, o lai, o lord

Whatever it was, a misunderstanding or not, Jisung had caused his prince harm. His Chan. And once Changbin had found them, all it took was one spell. Jisung was thrown back and he had drawn Chan into his arms. His boys. Chan weakly reached for Jisung. He wanted to see that both of his boys were okay.

O lei, o lai, o lord.

Changbin couldn't heal him. Why couldn't he heal him? His prince was dying and he couldn't heal him. It was to early. Chan still had hundreds of years left to live. Changbin and Jisung still had hundreds of years left to live with him. Jisung scrambled over to them, his eyes wide. His Chan. His Changbin. He had hurt them. His Chan was dying, it was his fault. Everything was his fault. His sword, his family's plan. He hadn't expected to fall in love with Chan, he hadn't expected to fall in love with Changbin. However he couldn't tell his family no. They would come after Chan and this way he could have saved him. This was his fault. 

O lei, o lai, o lei

As Jisung and Changbin watched the light fade from their prince's eyes the two boys sobbed as the light of their lives was extinguished before them. Holding hands, the boys leaned over their prince and waited for the inevitable. They had made a promise, wherever their prince would go they would too. They loved him with all their hearts after all, as he did them.


End file.
